There are game machines in which a plurality of players alternately operates each operating unit in tune with a rhythm of music. Of the game machines, there has been known a game machine which is played by a plurality of players, and in which each player alternately operates each operating unit while deciding a next player to operate each operating unit through an operation of each operating unit (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-236243.